All It Took Was One Night
by Larkspur1
Summary: What can happen in a normal Festival especially all Horo Horo wanted was food? He finds a wacky way to get in, that's what!
1. Horo's visit to the Asakura household

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except the story itself…..all the Shaman King characters here aren't mine!!

A/N: Hey! This is my very first Shaman King fic so…..I'm not sure if this is good or not…..probably not…..^___^;; hehe….anyway, hope you like it! Pls. R&R!!!

All It Took Was One Night

(Enjoy! ^__^ ~Larkspur)

Chapter One

It was a fine summer day when Horo Horo came by the Asakura household. The birds were singing happily, the sun was shining brightly in the perfect blue sky and…

"Three more rounds!" Horo Horo heard a voice call out.

He entered the huge doors and headed straight to the backyard. There he saw Yoh being threatened by Anna as he held up 2 pairs of heavy bands. Apparently, Anna was giving Yoh the infamous "special training" again. 

"Good morning, Horo Horo!" Yoh greeted cheerfully as he strapped the bands around his ankles and wrists. 

"Hey!" Horo smiled, after wincing at the sight of Yoh trying to carry those bands.

"Hurry up!" Anna yelled.

Horo winced again. Knowing that Anna was a very strict person, it wasn't a surprise to him that Yoh was being treated by his own fiancé like this. But it was still definitely painful to look at. 

Horo sighed, relieved that he didn't have to do training like Yoh did. Pirika was abroad with their parents and luckily, Horo got an excuse to get out of it. He told his parents that he would have summer classes because he missed a lot of lessons during Pirika's training sessions—which was surprisingly true. But the thing he intentionally forgot to tell his parents was that the summer classes lasted only for a week and it ended, like, a month ago. So, basically, he was free. 

"Do you want some tea?" Horo Horo looked down and saw Manta holding a tray of teacups. 

"No thanks." He gave a grin and then walked towards Anna. 

He sat down beside her and said, "Isn't it a little too harsh on him?" 

Anna didn't reply. 

"Fine, be that way." Horo mumbled angrily.

The thing he hated more than Anna's strict training was her attitude.

Horo Horo got to his feet again and stretched his arms as high as he could. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before Anna suddenly spoke. 

"You're not going to do anything else but walk leisurely around, are you?" she said.

"Yup!" Horo replied happily. 

Then, at once, he realized he did something stupidly wrong. He looked horrorstruck as Anna slowly walked in the house and took out something from a cabinet. It was the horrible, terrible, and terrifying broom!

***************

"I should have known better than to open my stupid mouth…" Horo groaned as he moved the broom back and forth on the floor for the 100th time.

"Join the club…" Manta groaned too while wiping the furniture with a rag. 

Yoh entered the room they were cleaning and frowned at the sight of both of them. 

"Sorry, guys." He said, looking quite embarrassed and disappointed. "I should have stopped Anna from making you do this." 

"No big deal!" Horo and Manta said in unison. 

"It's not like you can do that." Horo sighed. "You'll probably end up doing this as well." 

"Then I'll do it with you guys!" he announced cheerfully. 

"It won't make anything better…we'll just be complaining about the same things as well." Manta told Yoh with a disgruntled look. 

"At least we're t—

Running footsteps interrupted Yoh. The footsteps were thundering across the backyard and into the room. Panting was heard. Yoh, Horo, and Manta looked up and found Tamao panting fast and breathing like she never breathed before. Her hair, as pink as usual, was slightly messy but still had the same neat hairstyle with the "fly-aways". 

"I've got important news!" She announced in between short gasps.

"What?" The three boys questioned curiously as they spotted Tamao holding an envelope.

Yoh was expecting it to be a free stay at a hotel where you can sleep 24-hours without Anna disturbing for training. Manta was expecting it to be a vacation in a tropical island. And Horo Horo…well, he hoped it was about a lifetime supply of tissue rolls.

"What?!" They asked again, now in anxious voices.

"They sent me a letter to inform me about the Valentine's Day Festival!" she said excitedly. 

"WHAT?!" 

Tbc?....

Please review!!! Thanks!   


	2. All About the Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King….I wish I did though…………..-__-;;

A/N: I'm not sure if you liked the first chapter but I hope you would like this chapter too (or even like it better….). So please let me know! Please Read and Review!! 

All It Took Was One Night

By Larkspur

Chapter Two

Yoh couldn't stop laughing when they mistook Tamao's announcement for a big fantasy trip…and tissue.

"Why's this so important anyway?!" Horo Horo asked, even though he was still blushing from the embarrassment he got when he told the others what he thought it would be. 

"It's a _very _important festival!" Tamao exclaimed. "This is where couples show their love for each other under the beautiful bright moon!" 

With this, her face turned pink. 

"D-Do you have to have a date to go?" Manta said uncomfortably.

"Yeah…unless you're one of those people selling in booths." Tamao answered. 

"Don't worry, Manta! You could go with Kororo!" Horo Horo snickered. 

Yoh exploded with laughter again. "Sorry Manta! I couldn't help it!" 

"Who would want to go to that festival anyway?" Horo continued to sweep the floor. 

"Everyone!" Tamao insisted. 

"Everyone? I wouldn't." Horo replied. 

"But there are fireworks and flowers and balloons!" 

Horo put his tongue out in disgust. 

"And food too!" Tamao added. 

"Food?!" Horo's ears perked up. "Then I'm there!" 

"Yoh!" Anna's voice echoed through the hall outside the room. 

Yoh stood up and then sighed. "See ya guys later!" 

He lazily walked out of the room and shut the sliding door behind him. 

Tamao turned back to Horo. "But you need to have a date!" 

Horo Horo scratched his head and his eyes traveled from Tamao to Manta then to Tamao again. 

"I could just…uh…take my sister then!" he finally said. 

"Pirika?" the two said, surprised. 

"All I have to do is pretend that the both of us are together and then food here I come!" he replied with glittering eyes as if he was really doing it already. 

Tamao and Manta raised their eyebrows. 

"Don't look at me like that!" he exclaimed. "As if you two have dates!" 

"Well, actually, I was hoping to ask Yoh…" Tamao went even pinker than her hair. 

"When will that happen? Anna would probably threaten Yoh to go with her." Horo rolled his eyes. 

"It might happen…" Tamao muttered. 

_RRRRIIIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!_

"The phone!" Manta quickly scurried out. 

"Well, then, I gotta go too." Tamao stood up too and hurried to the door. "Konchi and Ponchi might be messing with my stuff again. See ya then, Horo!" 

Horo Horo stared blankly at the wall and thought for awhile. Could he actually get an official date? If yes, then who? What about the foo—

"Horo!" Manta's yell ceased Horo's thoughts. 

Horo shooked his head and then hurriedly dropped the broom and ran out of the room.

Maybe he would think of those questions later on…

Tbc?........

Please Review!!! 


End file.
